The Gene Therapy Primate Core will be located in the Department of Physiology and Medicine at the Southwest Foundation for Biomedical Research in San Antonio, Texas. This core will be responsible for supplying normal and LDL-R defective rhesus monkeys, administering experimental treatments, maintaining subjects that are shedding virus under appropriate containment (biosafety level 2), sampling animals regularly to determine the duration of viral shedding and drawing blood to measure gene expression and lipoprotein kinetics, necropsing animals to gather materials to measure final endpoints, assessing vascular lesions in control and treated animals, and preparing and shipping samples to Baylor College of Medicine in Houston.